


Jocasta Loved Her Husband

by shadow13



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (but they don't know it obvs), (how does that not have its own category?), (that doesn't have its own category either!?), F/M, Námotober 2020, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Unfinished Tales, Vignette, i really do feel bad for these babies, the children of hurin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow13/pseuds/shadow13
Summary: In his eyes, the wild girl finds peace. And in his smile there is something for which she no longer knows the word, if she ever did.
Relationships: Niënor Níniel/Túrin Turambar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Jocasta Loved Her Husband

In his eyes, the wild girl finds peace. And in his smile there is something for which she no longer knows the word, if she ever did. But she would seek it out forever, and never, ever leave him.

They dress her in the garb of their kind, and he holds her hand when they walk over treacherous ground, assuring, “I'll not let you trip, little Níniel.” The first word she knows is the name he gives her, Níniel, Tear-Maiden. But the second word she knows is his.

“Turambar.” He smiles whenever it crosses her lips. Would that he smiled forever.

* * *

And Brandir loves her, she knows, as she becomes one of them in Brethil. His eyes are so kind, and his words so soft – but never are her looks far from Turambar. It is not even the way he looks – handsome as he is, strong, tall, his thick, black beard, his flashing grey eyes, his hand on his black sword – but that her heart calls to him, and his answers. She makes him laugh, and the cares of the world lift for a moment from that bowed frame. He walks with her under the moonlight, or chases her to catch in his arms, and his mouth is hot at her neck, whispering, “Níniel...”

Brandir loves her, but it does not matter, for always she would belong to Turambar, and no one else. Until finally she can deny him and herself no longer, and becomes his wife.

* * *

Their days are so happy, so warm. He promises to stay beside her, that his days of war are done, and he wants only to build a life with her. She believes his promises, said with the lips that linger against hers, and with the eyes that adore.

She believes them in the early light of the morning, in the bed, when his calloused hands stroke down her body, and lift her legs over his shoulders. And the mouth that makes promises plunders her, until she is shaking, fingers clutched in the furs, glistening with sweat and crying, “Turambar! Turambar!”

He wipes her from his mouth, the damp places of his beard, and kisses her inner thigh. “I wish only to be with you,” he promises. “And we shall live together here, and beget children from your beautiful body, and our lives will be long and complete, if fate is kind.”

Fate has never been kind to her Turambar. Perhaps that's why she feels a twisting, sickened feeling whenever he mentions children. Perhaps she never wished to bear? But she would see him happy, give him the family he lost long ago, when so much else has been taken from him.

Níniel strokes her delicate hands down his face, lined with care, and smiles. “Beloved husband.” What can the rest matter?

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting on this one for a while until I saw the Namotober 2020 prompt over on Tumblr, so very excited to contribute!


End file.
